


BLOODLUST

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Marks, Other, Slow Burn, non binary
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝i, że będziesz odpowiedzialny za to, co sam przyprowadziłeś.❞





	1. 01.krok w stronę ciemności.

Według czasopisma wyspa świętej Laurencji cieszy się niesamowitą popularnością ze względu na swoją ogromną, piękną plażę i wodę tak czystą, że da się dojrzeć w niej dno wypełnione rafami koralowymi i kolorowymi, połyskującymi kamieniami. Stanowi ona dokładnie pierwsze miejsce na liście powodów (artykuł podkreśla to dziesięć razy; litery są pogrubione, pochylone i do tego paskudnie czerwone), drugie zajmuje zainteresowanie fanatyków spraw nadnaturalnych. Tradycje, wierzenia i sprawy sprzed ledwie dwustu lat przyciągają ich, a rozciągnięte w czasie badania zmuszają podróżników do korzystania z kolejnej atrakcji: dwóch wielkich hoteli przypominających oszklone, białe, sięgające nieba słupy złączone ze sobą w powietrzu specjalnym mostem. Z oddali przypominają literę _H_. Tamtejsi kucharze są najlepszymi, najbardziej profesjonalnymi, a każdy pokój przypomina sypialnie samego króla bądź królowej — tak pisze autor artykułu. Yua nie wie czy to prawda. Choć urodził się na wyspie i dzisiejszego dnia spędził na niej dokładnie dziewiętnaście lat — nigdy nie odwiedził ogromnych hoteli. Jedynie mijał je w trakcie drogi do szkoły albo przyjaciółki.

Wie za to, że wyspa wcale nie jest tak ciekawa, gdy widuje się ją dzień w dzień. W domu ma tak wielką kolekcję kolorowych kamieni i odpadów wyciągniętych z morza, że widok jego przeźroczystej powierzchni nie robi na nim wrażenia. Wierzenia? Tradycje? Och, ich święta faktycznie są śliczne — mieszkańcy dekorują całe ulice, wszędzie pachnie słodyczami, a ludzie tańczą i śpiewają ludowe piosenki. Raz w roku tworzą miniaturowe kapliczki z ciemnego drewna i żółtego materiału, a potem palą je na wielkim stosie i modlą się tak długo aż ich dłonie zdrętwieją. Innym razem noszą ubrania tak kolorowe, że oczy bolą od patrzenia. Parzą w nich specjalne zioła, układają domki z kamieni i dziękują za kolejny, spokojny rok. Ale to też może się znudzić, gdy widuje się to rok w rok. Z historiami o zjawiskach nadnaturalnych jest podobnie — za pierwszym razem robią wrażenie, sprawiają, że dziecko zaczyna się trząść i nie śpi po nocach, ale potem mijają lata i okazuje się, że w wulkanie wcale nie mieszka ogromny smok, a jaskinia „O” nie istnieje.

Yua wzdycha na myśl o niej. Przerzuca kolejne strony aż natrafia na kolorowe zdjęcie przedstawiające czarnoskórą kobietę stojąca na plaży z rozłożonymi rękami. Uśmiechnięta, w mokrym stroju kąpielowym wygląda tak naturalnie, jakby fotograf naprawdę uchwycił przypadkową osobę. Yua przygląda się bliżej jej otoczeniu — analizuje nawet ułożenie piasku i kamieni, i po zaledwie dwóch minutach wie już dokładnie, gdzie wykonano zdjęcie. Tamara, jego przyjaciółka, śmiała się kiedyś, że pewnego razu da mu zdjęcia samego piasku, a on i tak dokładnie określi miejsce na plaży. Być może nie myliła się tak bardzo.

Yue znów wzdycha. Tym razem robi to patrząc na zegar zawieszony nad rozsuwanymi, oszklonymi drzwiami. Mieli spotkać się dokładnie trzydzieści minut temu, ale w ostatniej chwili Tamara poinformowała go telefonicznie o swoim ewentualnym spóźnieniu. Tak więc Yue czeka nadprogramowe dwadzieścia minut i zaczyna się nudzić.

Jest zmęczony. Ostatnią noc spędził na rozmowach ze swoją przyjaciółką, by o szóstej zostać obudzonym przez głośne ❝ _Who’s the king who’s the boss_ ❞, wygrywane przez jego telefon. Początkowo nie reagował, pozwalając by to zdanie przerodziło się w kolejne, ale kiedy nastąpiła chwila cisza, a po niej — ponownie ta sama zwrotka, nie wytrzymał. Sięgnął po telefon, odebrał i, jak zwykle został zaskoczony.

— Za dwie godziny chcę cię widzieć w biurze mamy — oświadczyła Tamara i po prostu rozłączyła się, jak to miała w zwyczaju.

Yua po raz kolejny w swoim życiu nie próbował oddzwonić i zakwestionować wydanego rozkazu. Już dawno nauczył się, że to nie ma sensu — jego przyjaciółka nigdy nie odbiera w takich chwilach, ale potrafi mocno uderzyć za brak obecności. Tak więc zamiast bezproduktywnie kłócić się, wstał. Z bólem, ale wstał.

A teraz cierpi z tego powodu. Pod niebieskim okiem ma rozciągnięte czarne cienie. Są już tak mocne i rozwleczone, że niemal przypominają siniaki po ciosie w twarz. Dzięki siostrze nie zdążył się też uczesać, więc teraz jego blond włosy sterczą we wszystkie strony. Kiedy czyta i pochyla się nad białymi kartkami, wpadają mu do oka i zmuszają do ciągłego odrywania wzroku od tekstu. Gryzie wargę tak mocno, że zbiera się na niej krew i kolejny raz tego dnia zerka na zegar. Wskazówki ledwie poruszyły się od ostatniego zerknięcia.

Ludzie wchodzą i wychodzą, te same osoby mijają go przynajmniej sto razy. Ale Tamary ciągle nie ma. Kiedy dochodzi dziesiąta, a dodatkowy czas upływa — zaczyna się niepokoić. Zaciska ręce, a papier nieodwracalnie gniecie się w nich. Wreszcie, nie mogąc znieść bezruchu, wstaje i zaczyna krążyć po pomieszczeniu zalanym białym kolorem. Dosłownie wszystko w nim jest bezbarwne i całkowicie jasne — od sufitu, poprzez meble i ściany, po podłogę.

O dziesiątej dziesięć, gdy salę wypełnia dźwięk dzwonów, drzwi wreszcie rozsuwają się, a przechodząca przez nie czarnoskóra dziewczyna nie jest kolejną przypadkową osobą. Przez spory plecak niesiony w dłoniach Tamara nie może mu pomachać, ale uśmiecha się. Podchodzi jakby nic i rzuca plecak na kanapę. Otrzepuje ręce. W porównaniu do niego wygląda na wypoczętą. Brązowe włosy ma spięte w warkocz, a ubrania zdecydowanie nie są pierwszymi lepszymi.

— Nie mogłam znaleźć kilofa — oświadcza, poprawiając fioletową bluzę z kapturem o króliczych uszach. Ta jedna rzecz pozostaje niezmienna niezależnie od miejsca, do którego mają się udać. Nawet nie próbuje przeprosić za długie spóźnienie.

— Kilofa? — pyta Yua, odkładając na bok swoje czekanie i rwanie włosów. — Po co ci kilof?

— Na wszelki wypadek — odpowiada i zagląda do plecaka. Dokładnie sprawdza jego zawartość, zlicza wszystkie przedmioty i wreszcie oddaje go chłopakowi. Swój ma zawieszony na plecach i faktycznie ma przy nim niewielki kilof. — Swoją drogą, wiesz, jak ciężko było go zdobyć? Kiedy mój ojciec dowiedział się, że chcę odwiedzić jaskinię „ _O_ ”, dosłownie wydarł się na mnie i zaczął wzywać duchy naszych przodków, tak gdzieś do piętnastu pokoleń wstecz. Już myślałam, że nigdy mnie nie wypuści! I jasne, dowiedzenie się, że mieliśmy wśród przodków dziewczynę o imieniu podobnym do nazwy płynu do naczyń było całkiem ciekawe, w sumie chciałabym w przyszłości dostać więcej takich ciekawostek, ale-

— Czekaj. Zwolnij. Jaskinia? Dalej się przy tym upierasz? — Yua przechyla głowę. Jego zaspany mózg protestuje, a przyjaciółka wzdycha ciężko.

— Przecież od tygodnia powtarzam ci od tygodnia, że _tak_.

— Myślałem, że argument z pająkami ostatecznie cię przekonał — mamrocze, wspominając ich ostatnią rozmowę. Tamara naprawdę brzmiała wtedy, jakby temat został ostatecznie zakończony. A teraz stoi przed nim gotowa do drogi i… Och, jak on żałuje, że nie potrafi być tym przyjacielem, który macha na takie rzeczy ręką i wraca do wygodnego, ciepłego łóżka. Równie mocno żałuje, że nie połączył faktów i przyszedł ubrany w najluźniejszą bluzkę oraz krótkie spodenki i rozpadające się (ale wciąż wygodne!) buty.

— Cóż, faktycznie bałam się — przyznaje. — Ale potem uświadomiłam sobie, że ktoś, kto ma takie drugie imię, jak ja, nie może być arachnofobem, więc oto jestem.

 _Ależ może. Powinien —_ ma ochotę powiedzieć. Ale zamiast tego wreszcie przyjmuje swój plecak i sam zagląda do środka.

— Po co mi książka? — pyta, biorąc do rąk jedną z historii napisanych przez Jane Austen. Niebieska okładka ma na samym środku jedynie złociste litery ułożone w napis: _Perswazje_.

— Dla zabicia czasu. No wiesz, gdyby jedno z nas się zgubiło albo gdzieś utknęło. — Wzrusza ramionami, jakby to wszystko było całkiem proste.

Wychodząc zaglądają jeszcze do jej matki. Tamara mówi szybko i bez większego ładu albo składu, ale kobieta przyzwyczajona do tego i tak orientuje się o co chodzi, i zatrzymuje ich. Przez chwilę Yua stoi przy drzwiach i jest zmuszony wysłuchiwać kłótni między matką, a córką. Kiedy wychodzą z budynku, mówi:

— Mogliśmy spotkać się u mnie.

Tamara kręci głową. Z plecaka wyjmuje mapkę przedstawiającą całą wyspę — coś o kształcie loda w rożku tylko z większą ilością krzywizn przy brzegach.

— Stąd jest szybciej — mamrocze, przyglądając się wygniecionej i żółtawej mapce. Od strony plaży i aż po budynki jest zamalowana na czarno. Dom Yua oznaczono równie czarnym „X”, a wszystko w pobliżu zakreślono pomarańczem. Tereny wulkanu są zaznaczone zielonymi znakami zapytania. Tamara odgania irytującego komara i wreszcie zaczyna mówić: — Czarne to miejsca, w których zdecydowanie nie ma jaskini. Zielone to też nie jaskinia, ale potencjał na kolejne wyprawy. Pomarańcz to tereny najczęściej odwiedzane przez turystów.

Yua kiwa posłusznie głową. Chociaż poszukiwania wydają mu się stratą czasu, imponuje mu to, jak bardzo jego przyjaciółka przyszykowała się do nich. Oczywiście, wiele razy już widział, by starannie sporządzała notatki i szykowała się do nadchodzących sprawdzianów, ale w tamtym przypadku wystarczyło słuchać na lekcji i przepisać kilka fraz z podręczników. Tutaj musiała przekopać się przez internet, niezliczone zamieszczone w nim historie (tu, dodatkowo, musiała je zweryfikować), a potem jeszcze zajrzeć do pobliskiej biblioteki, gdzie książki są układane bez najmniejszego zamysłu.

— Godzinę szperałam w tych stosach — mówi, gdy oddalają się do budynków, a zielony las jest coraz bliżej. — Ale jak już znalazłam to, czego szukałam to poszło nawet szybko. Większość tych książek ma mapki z dokładnie zaznaczonymi szlakami. Gorzej było z internetem. Tysiąc stron, milion rozpoczętych wątków i odpowiedzi, i często zero zdjęć, filmików albo ogólnych opisów. Ma-sa-kra.

— Ale ostatecznie coś ustaliłaś, prawda?

Ożywia się. Chwilowe nadąsanie mija, a kąciki ust idą w górę.

— Tak, tak. — Składa mapę na pół, a potem jeszcze raz, aż Yua widzi jedynie czarno-białe drzewka. Miejsce, na które wskazuje palcem jest blisko wulkanu i bardzo, bardzo daleko od jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji. — Myślę, że to będzie tutaj.

Yua gryzie dolną wargę, choć ta wciąż piecze po ostatnim razie, a zaschnięta krew dalej tworzy smugi na brodzie.

— To… daleko.

— Pięć-sześć godzin, jeśli nie będziemy szli, niczym emeryci — odpowiada Tamara. — Ale oczywiście będziemy musieli zejść ze ścieżki — dodaje po chwili i wreszcie wygląda na zmartwioną. Chociaż ma niesamowitą orientację w terenie, wyspa świętej Laurencji bywa miejscem zdradliwym.

Ścieżka z białych kamyków zalanych czymś przeźroczystym wciąż jest odrobinę mokra po ostatnim deszczu. Buty nieprzyjemnie chlupoczą przy każdym kroku, ale Yua przemilcza ten fakt i posłusznie idzie za swoją przyjaciółką. W środku jednak czuje się, jakby ktoś owinął sznur wokół jego żołądka.

Z tego, co sam się orientuje ścieżki zostały tak stworzone, by prowadzić do krańców wyspy, wulkanu oraz starego kościoła umieszczonego gdzieś w głuszy. Są spore, widoczne z oddali, ale równie duże są odstępy między nimi. A Tamara właśnie chce eksplorować jeden z nich.

— To nie ma sensu — mówi i nerwowo wykręca palce.

— Dlaczego? — Tamara unosi brew. Nie wygląda na złą, raczej przywykła już do jego sceptycyzmu.

— No bo… pomyśl. Codziennie przybywa tu mnóstwo turystów, a od czasu ❝odkrycia❞ wyspy minęło przynajmniej plus dwieście lat. Ludzie zdążyli zbudować tu miasteczko, kościół, zrobili ścieżki, eksplorowali wszystkie brzegi. Gdyby była jakaś jaskinia z potworem to i ją by znaleźli.

Tamara wzdycha.

— Masz rację — mówi, pocierając kark. — Ale nie do końca.

— Co?

— No wiesz: gdy odnaleziono wyspę ludzie nie mieli jeszcze takiej technologii. Przez lata nie mogli sobie pozwolić na dalsze wycieczki, trzymali się tubylców. Niektórzy wchodzili do lasu i ginęli. Dzisiaj zaś… na swój sposób dalej tak jest. Ludzie robią z siebie wielkich badaczy, fanatyków zjawisk nadnaturalnych. Mówią, że są tacy odważni, wspaniali, a potem zapuszczają się jedynie na tereny, które są… pewne. Spokojne. Bezpieczne. Już odkryte. Serio, Yua, jeden koleś pierdolił o tym, jaki jest odważny kroczą wśród tych wszystkich drzew, choć… był dziesięć minut od kościoła. Gdzieś w tle dało się nawet zobaczyć ławki i znaki prowadzące na ścieżkę.

— I ty, oczywiście, musisz być tą, która wstanie i powie ❝Dość! Zróbmy coś naprawdę niebezpiecznego❞?

— Za to mnie polubiłeś, prawda?

Nie odpowiada.

Zamiast tego skupia się na wszystkim, co ma po swoich bokach i przed sobą. Na tym etapie większość drzew jest do połowy ścięta, a dzięki temu — jasne niebo jest odsłonięte. Yua unosi więc głowę i przymyka powieki, pozwalając by promyki słońca osadziły się na jego skórze i odrobinę ją opaliły. Zazwyczaj woli siedzieć w ciemności, nocą, ale teraz stara się czerpać z dnia, ile może. W końcu — za jakiś czas zaczną wędrować po nieznanym miejscu, gdzie liście i gałęzie przysłaniają cały firmament.

Myśląc o tym naprawdę żałuje, że nie ubrał czegoś odpowiedniejszego.

*

Po dwóch godzinach Tamara wreszcie nakazuje im zejść ze ścieżki. Wkraczają więc do miejsc, których Yua nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Przyjazne, znajome drzewa przeradzają się w olbrzymy; wielkie giganty o niezliczonych parach rąk. W tej części wszystko wydaje się dziwne, wypaczone. Nawet szelest trawy ma w sobie coś niepokojącego.

Dla zabicia czasu Yua odtwarza w swojej głowie tę historię.

Jest ona jedną z tych, które zna każdy mieszkanie wyspy. To nią najczęściej straszy się dzieci. W książkach dla nich (Yua wciąż ma taką jedną) tworzy się ilustracje jaskini, której wejście układa się w idealne koło. Na jego górnej części zawsze wisi żółty talizman o czarnych znakach, których nikt nie jest w stanie rozszyfrować. Pierwszy z nich przypomina ósemkę, której górne koło zostało przeistoczone w trójkąt, a na jednym z jego rogów (tym odstającym, prawym) postawiono kolejny. Drugi znak wygląda, jak zszyta, powykrzywiana blizna. Trzeci, jak nałożone na siebie fale albo nić DNA. Czwarty i piąty są zazwyczaj zamazane, istnieją jedynie jako plamy, które kiedyś być może tworzyły konkretniejsze kształty.

Mówi się, że choć tak jest; choć symbole mają swoje lata, to to właśnie one chronią mieszkańców przed tym, co czai się w ciemności. O samym „tym” opowiadają różnie — czasami potwór jest malowany z dwiema głowami, czasami ma kościste skrzydła i ogromny ogon. Czasami… jest całkiem ludzki, pomijając usta rozciągnięte od jednego ucha do drugiego i wystające z nich, przerażające uzębienie. Bywa, że ma milion oczu albo ani jednego. Zdarza się, że jest najzwyklejszą ciemnością: czarną plamą, która porusza się za człowiekiem i ma gryzący zapach. Żyjąca na wyspie sekta głosi, że nie jest czymś, co dałoby się opisać słowami.

Ale chyba nawet oni nie wierzą, że faktycznie gdzieś tam jest. Raczej, jak pozostali, bawią się kosztem turystów i dzieci.

Yua ma ochotę powiedzieć to na głos, ale jednocześnie nie chce, by Tamara dekoncentrowała się teraz, gdy są już tak daleko od ścieżki. Jeszcze kilka minut temu mógł ją bez problemu dojrzeć, teraz — nie pozostał nawet ślad. A przez drzewa nie jest pewien czy kilka razy skręcali, czy cały czas szli w miarę prosto. Kiedy zerka na telefon, dostaje informacje o braku zasięgu.

Do listy rzeczy, których nie zrobił i teraz żałuje, dołącza nie poinformowanie rodziców o wyprawie. Gdyby wiedział, że wiedzą, byłby o wiele spokojniejsi.

 _I tak dobrze, że jej rodzice wiedzą —_ myśli i wzdryga się, gdy spory owad przelatuje mu przed twarzą. Przy kolejnym z trudem zdusza krzyk. Wcześniej straszył Tamarę pająkami, a teraz sam, po zobaczeniu kilku owadów i robaków, ma ochotę uciec do domu, spalić ubrania, ogolić się na łyso i wziąć dziesięć kąpieli. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Błotnista po deszczu ziemia powoli przeistacza się w podłoże wyłożone kamieniami i piachem. Yua czuje nieprzyjemny zapach rozkładu, a chwilę później widzi ptaka wielkości dłoni. Zwierze leży na ziemi, połowę jego ciała wciąż pokrywa futro i skóra, druga jest już tylko chwiejnym szkieletem, po którym pełzają robaki.

Tym razem naprawdę pragnie odezwać się i oznajmić, że to wszystko jest tragicznym pomysłem. Nawet otwiera już usta, a przez gardło przechodzą pierwsze słowa, ale… wtedy po raz pierwszy _to_ czuje. Coś, jakby ktoś zacisnął szczypce na jego wnętrznościach i pociągnął mocno. Uczucie jest ogromne, bolesne. Wręcz na moment traci oddech, a świat wiruje. Tamara zatrzymuje się, gdy jego kolana uderzają o kamienie.

Mruga, a usta ma lekko otwarte, gdy mu się przygląda.

— Yua? — Klęka obok niego. Pachnie lawendą. — Potrzebujesz przerwy? Odpoczynku? Jesteś głodny? Kontuzja znowu się odzywa?

Nie mogąc nic z siebie wydusić, jedynie kręci głową. Mijają minut, a uczucia jedynie nasila się. Po godzinie wciąż tkwi na ziemi, blady, jak kartka papieru i cały spocony. Tamara siedzi obok i choć stara się wyglądać na wyluzowaną, jej dłonie nerwowo drgają. Uderza palcami o swoje kolana, próbując udawać, że to wszystko jest zamierzone; że jedynie wygrywa nimi jakiś rytm.

— Może wrócę się i sprowadzę kogoś?

Znowu kręci głową. Gdyby został sam z pewnością rozpłakałby się, niczym małe dziecko. Albo po prostu oszalałby i pomimo stanu uciekłby gdzieś daleko, i nikt nie zdołałby go znaleźć. Umarłby więc samotnie wśród zarośli.

Po kolejnej godzinie chwiejnie, podtrzymując się drzewa — wstaje. Tamara wyciąga do niego ręce, gotowa go złapać, ale… kiedy Yua robi kilka kroków do przodu, ból maleje. Nie jest już tak przytłaczający, nie sprawia, że kręci mu się w głowie, a żołądek robi kolejne fikołki, próbując dostać się na zewnątrz. Przy kolejnym kroku jest jeszcze lepiej. Po dziesięciu następnych ma jedynie wrażenie, że ktoś szczypie jego wnętrzności.

Efekt mija, gdy próbuje się cofać.

Ledwie odrobinę cofa ciało, a cierpienie uderza w niego, niczym fala. Prawie się przewraca.

Nie mając więc wyboru idzie przed siebie, a Tamara niepewnie drepcze za nim. Krople potu skapują mu po twarzy, a ubranie boleśnie przylega do skóry. Czuje się, jakby całe zostało zrobione z kwasu. Najchętniej by je z siebie zrzucił.

Droga jest pełna błędów i cierpienia. Czasami wystarczy, że chce wyminąć drzewo od złej strony, a ból nasila się i natychmiast zwala go z kolan. A jednak… nie myśli już o powrocie do domu. Tamara zaś nic nie mówi, nie nalega, choć dalej pozostaje zmartwiona. W pewnym momencie zapomina i o jej obecności, więc kiedy łapie go, gdy prawie się wywraca, mruga zaskoczony, a z jego ust wydobywa się cichy okrzyk.

— Yua? — wymawia imię i krzywi się od ciężaru jego ciała.

— Nic mi nie jest — mamrocze i idzie dalej.

Powinien być już głodny lub spragniony; powinien marzyć o chwili odpoczynku, ale oprócz tego jednego uczucia, nie ma nic. Jego ciało jest w tej chwili puste, pozbawione normalnych pragnień. Emocje też są jakieś szarsze, wyciszone. Strach, choć pozostaje gdzieś na krawędzi jego umysłu, przypomina zaledwie lekkie muśnięcie, a nie coś, co mogłoby wywoływać dreszcze i paraliżować.

W miejscu, w którym teraz się znajdują, co drugie drzewo jest suche, wyniszczone. Te zaś, które ocalały są i tak o wiele za ciemne. Podłoże z kamieni znowu staje się zwykłą ziemią, więc Yua nie wywraca się już tak często.

Uczucie na moment zanika, jakby ktoś rozerwał połączenie. Yua staje w otępiale w miejscu. Rozgląda się. Mamrocze coś pod nosem. A potem… to, co do niego powraca jest inne. Stanowi kompletne przeciwieństwo bólu. Ciepło rozlewa się po ciele, w jednym miejscu wręcz parzy, jakby wypalano mu skórę, ale w tej chwili nawet to zdaje się być przyjemne. Yua znów zaczyna iść.

Ich wznowiona wędrówka nie jest zbyt długo. Po zaledwie godzinie z ust Tamary wydobywa się przeciągły pisk, a jej dłonie uderzają o siebie. Yua mruga, ściera pot z czoła i zamiera. Nie może uwierzyć, że jeszcze tego samego dnia wyszedł ze swojego domu i spędził kilka godzin, siedząc w przesadnie jasnym budynku, a teraz… po prostu ma przed sobą jaskinię, której wejście tworzy idealne, ogromne koło. Fakt, że nikt wcześniej jej nie zobaczył wydaje się absurdalny.

Chociaż wieje wiatr, a wszystkie liście zgodnie szeleszczą, talizman pozostaje nietknięty. Nieruchomy tkwi w tym samym miejscu, odrobinę obszarpany od dołu. Trzy pierwsze symbole są dokładnie takie, jak w książce. Pozostałe dwa zaś mają całkiem wyraźne kształty.

Teren wokół jest wysuszony i pokryty mnóstwem kamieni. Podłoże wybrzusza się i równie mocno opada, tworząc dołki. W niektórych z nich widać wodę o kolorze smoły.

Yua przesuwa palcami po talizmanie i natychmiast odczuwa mrowienie na skórze.

— Powinniśmy wracać — mamrocze Tamara, choć to wszystko było jej pomysłem.

I tym razem to on jej nie słucha. Nim do umysłu w pełni dociera, co się dzieje, jego ciało już zanurza się w jaskini. Jest jeszcze blisko wejścia, a jednak ciemność przysłania wszystko dokoła, a w jego uszach rozbrzmiewa głośne, przeraźliwe nawoływanie.

  
  


  
  



	2. 02.sen o ogniu.

Yua pamięta, że gdy był dzieckiem bał się ciemności.

Jego ojciec, Daichi, uwielbiał siadać z nim na werandzie i snuć długie opowieści o dziwnych istotach. Niektóre Yua uważał za zabawne, nieco pokraczne. Śmiał się więc, gdy opisywano mu wygląd chōchin-obake — nawiedzonej papierowej latarni albo kameosa — starego, opętanego dzbana. A potem wzdrygał się i ściskał materiał własnego swetra, gdy zabawne historyjki przeradzały się w coś mroczniejszego. Nigdy nie potrafił odmówić ojcu — poza tym sam był też zbyt ciekawski — więc cały czas siedział obok i drżał z przerażenia. Później latami unikał szczelin, kobiet w maskach i ciemności. Choć do tego ostatniego przyczyniła się również jego matka, Evelyn.

Kobieta, podobnie, jak jej mąż, uwielbiała kiedyś opowiadać historię o wierzeniach panujących na terenach jej kraju, zbrodniach, do których tam doszło i o rzeczach dziejących się na wyspie. Jedyną różnicą było to, że ona snuła swoje opowieści za dnia, przy stole, na którym rozłożono karty i ciasto dla jej przyjaciółek. Yua stał wówczas przy drzwiach i przyciskał ucho do drzwi. Czasami nie wytrzymywał i poruszał się albo wydawał głośniejszy odgłos, i tym samym demaskował się. Wówczas matka i jej przyjaciółki przerywały swoją grę, i zapraszały go do środka, a cała rozmowa przeradzała się w coś o wiele nudniejszego, spokojnego.

Teraz jego matka nie zaprasza przyjaciółek. Wiecznie zajęta pracą nie bywa często w domu, a jeśli już jest — śpi albo szykuje górę jedzenia na nadchodzący tydzień. W tym samym czasie jego ojciec oddaje się swojemu nowemu hobby. Od rana do wieczora siedzi w garażu i skręca kolejne rzeczy, a malutkie śrubki walają się po całej podłodze. Yua czasami przychodzi do niego i, uprzednio zarzucając na niego kilka gazet, siada na krześle pokrytym smarem. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty wpatruje się w pracującego ojca, wysłuchuje jego wiązanek przekleństw i z narastającą fascynacją podziwia, jak sterta złomku przeistacza się w coś użytecznego. Czasami pomaga — podaje najróżniejsze części, skręca coś lub rozkręca. Ale nawet wtedy on i ojciec nie odzywają się do siebie. Nie dlatego, że się pokłócili czy stracili tematy. Problemem jest to, że jego ojciec nie potrafi jednocześnie pracować i opowiadać — ilekroć próbuje, odrywa się od swojego hobby i chodzi godzinami po garażu. Gestykuluje przesadnie, macha trzymanym kluczem francuskim, a sterta złomu pozostaje nietknięta.

Tak więc w życiu Yua nie ma już mrocznych historii o duchach, zjawach, demonach czy najzwyklejszych mordercach. Co za tym idzie — nie ma też niczego, co by podsycało strach przed ciemnością. A jednak teraz drży.

Nie może się zmusić do zawrócenia — ciało nie słucha — a wszystko, co się dzieje w jego głowie wygląda, jakby żyły tam teraz dwie osoby. Jedną jest tą przerażoną, chcącą jak najszybciej zawrócić. Druga zaś zagłusza ją, nakazuje zamknąć się i maszerować dalej; bliżej tego przyjemnego, ciepłego uczucia. Czasami zamyka oczy, a gdy je otwiera ma wrażenie, że od ostatniego razu minęło kilka godzin.

Dwa razy — raz na początku i raz o wiele później, może po ponad godzinie — mija rozwidlenia, raz zaś ma przed sobą kamienie zasypujące dalsze przejście, ale jego ciało się tym nie przejmuje. Dobiera właściwą drogę i idzie dalej.

Jest mu ciepło — wciąż ma ochotę zedrzeć ubranie, a potem wytaplać się w pierwszej lepszej kałuży. W powietrzu unosi się zapach, którego nie potrafi nazwać. Na pewno jest w nim coś z rozkładu i dziwnych roślin przebijających się przez skały, ale co oprócz? Nie ma pojęcia. Nigdy czegoś takiego nie czuł.

Jego oko z czasem przywyka do ciemności. Dzieje się to w sposób, który wręcz nie pasuje do ludzi. Bez problemu mógłby liczyć wszystkie kamienie, a kiedy mija drugie rozwidlenie — ot tak może stwierdzić, co znajduje się po prawej stronie. Nawet przez chwilę przygląda się przejściu zakończonemu zaokrąglonym, ślepym zaułkiem. Kamienie mają tam odrobinę czerwonawy kolor, a w ziemi jest dziura wypełniona wodą.

Przez cały ten czas Yua jest sam.

Ani razu nie natrafia rękami na Tamarę, nie zostaje przez nią podniesiony gdy się wywraca ani nie słyszy jej głosu. Jest też pewien, że nie weszła za nim. Ma ochotę się zaśmiać — w końcu to ona chciała, by tu przyszli; to ona pragnęła, by odkryli tajemniczą jaskinię i zwiedzili każdy jej zakamarek. A teraz wolała tkwić w słońcu.

Yua przełyka ślinę.

Gdzieś w oddali majaczy światło — niewielkie promyczki przebijają się przez kamienny sufit i padają prosto na leże wyłożone liśćmi i roślinami. Wygląda to, jak spora scena, na którą ktoś blask reflektora. Yua przygląda się temu zafascynowany, a jego buty szurają po kamieniach pokrytych piaskiem i błotem.

Chociaż jest bardzo skupiony, dopiero gdy stera się porusza, zauważa, że coś na niej leży. Jego serce zamiera, by chwilę później zacząć bić szybciej i mocniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Przed oczami znów stają mu ilustracje z książek dla dzieci. A istota znów się porusza, jej ciche pomruki niosą się echem.

To, co wcześniej brał za fragment ciemności, teraz drga i wyciąga się aż wreszcie zahacza o sufit. Ogromne skrzydła poruszają się dwa razy i znów opadają, tworząc coś na kształt prowizorycznej kołdry. Długie włosy wypadają poza posłanie, plączą się i skręcają, aż ciężko na nie nie nadepnąć.

Yua ledwie o tym myśli, a jego noga już natrafia na nieco mniejszą zbieraninę włosów. W tym samym czasie istota porusza się, ciągnąc włosy w swoją stronę. Pomruki przeradzają się w bolesny syk. Serce Yuy jest gotowe wyskoczyć przez gardło.

Wycofuje nogę, ale jest już za późno — to coś podnosi się. Jest nagie i blade, z trzema wielkimi bliznami naznaczającymi całkiem ludzka twarz od policzka po nos. Nie ma po prostu zielonych tęczówek; jego całe gałki są jasno zielone, błyszczące. Skrzydła z trzaskiem składają się, gdy potwór rozgląda się. Zaczyna od przejścia prowadzącego w dalsze rejony jaskini, a potem idzie jeszcze dalej aż jego oczy zatrzymują się na kulącym się chłopaku.

Mruga.

Choć Yua z cała pewnością słyszał nawoływanie, potwór wydaje się zaskoczony. Przechyla całkiem zabawnie głowę, a jego oczy i usta rozchylają się. Włosy prócz plątania się po całej przestrzeni, tworzą też rogi na jego głowie, a teraz drgają, niczym zwierzęce uszy.

Yua robi krok w tył. Wówczas potwór ostatecznie wyrywa się ze szponów snu i podrywa na równe nogi. Nie ma ogona, ale jego ręce od szponów po łokcie są czarne i z pewnością mogłyby rozerwać ludzkie ciało.

Kolejny krok w tył.

Potwór rzuca się na niego, a krzyk wypełnia jaskinie i niesie się aż do wyjścia. Yua spodziewa się, że oberwie pazurami, ale zamiast tego bestia jedynie wbija mu kły w ramię. Gryzie tak mocno, że aż słychać trzask kości, a krew tryska na jej twarz, ciało Yuy i wszędzie dokoła. Nie puszcza nawet, gdy chłopak nie wytrzymuje i pada na kolana, a jego wolna ręka uderza w odrobinę większe ciało.

Miotają się po całej podłodze, ale zęby istoty zdają się przyrastać do skóry chłopaka. Nic nie jest w stanie ich wycofać. Wszystko zaczyna wirować i ciemnieć jednocześnie. Jego idealny wzrok wreszcie przepada i nawet promyki słońca nie są w stanie oświetlić ich wierzgających po podłodze. Wielkie skrzydła ciągle trzepoczą uderzają w kamienie i wyłamują kilka z nich. Yua czuje, jak spadają na jego głowę, pozostawiając tam niewielkie rysy i siniaki.

Wie, że to raczej nie możliwe, ale w jego głowie pojawia się myśl, że jeśli tak dale pójdzie — wszystko zacznie się walić. Zostanie pogrzebany żywcem. To sprawia, że przerażenie znów w nim eksploduje i w przypływie siły zaczyna mocniej walczyć. Jego ciosy są o wiele silniejsze, a jednym kopniakiem prawie zrzuca z siebie potwora. Niestety ten też nagle wydaje się jeszcze silniejszy i powoli zaczyna blokować ciosy.

Yua nie ma pojęcia, ile krwi stracił do tej pory, ale ciepło opuszcza jego ciało, a zimny pot pojawia się w jego miejscu. Wszystkie dźwięki przeistaczają się w jeden przeraźliwy szum.

W końcu jego zęby odrywa się od skóry, ale — wcale nie jest lepiej. Krwotok jedynie nasila się. Za to jego głowa zostaje wepchnięta piasek. Ma go w oku, ustach i nosie. Wszystko go gryzie, piecze i irytuje. Ma ochotę kaszleć i wrzeszczeć do zdarcia gardła. Ale nie może. Jego usta nie chcą się otworzyć. Ręce za to nie potrafią się dźwignąć; potwór nawet nie musi go przytrzymywać — ciało jest zbyt słabe, by ruszyć.

Kiedy zamyka oczy, nie jest już w stanie ich otworzyć.

Nim odpływa, czuje jeszcze coś śliskiego przesuwającego się po jego ranie i słyszy echo kroków. Być może ktoś go woła. Być może szponiaste dłonie nagle odrywają go od posadzki. A być może to już jedynie mu się wydaje.

*

Nie śni, a przynajmniej nie pamięta, by to robił, gdy się budzi.

W pierwszej chwili nic go nie boli — wpatruje się w niebieską ścianę, taką jak w jego pokoju i myśli, że wszystko jest w porządku, że oto obudził się w najzwyklejszy dzień. Potem próbuje się odwrócić i oto jego ciało ogarnia ból. Zaskoczony krzyczy, a pokój wiruje. Usta nagle wypełnia smak piasku, wspomnienia wracają i atakują z każdej strony.

Choć nikt go już nie trzyma, miota się przez chwilę i mamrocze coś, czego sam nie rozumie. Zdrową ręką łapie za ramię, w które został ugryziony i… nic tam nie wyczuwa. Mruga. Chce wstać, chce spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze, ale w tej samej chwili dłonie łapią go i delikatnie przyciskają z powrotem do łóżka.

— Leż — słyszy głos matki i faktycznie ją widzi. Jest obok: cała blada i zmęczona. Wygląda, jakby nie spała od kilku dni. Jej ubranie jest brudne od kawy. Siedząca obok Tamara ma spuszczoną głowę i dłonie splecione na kolanie.

— Co… — zaczyna i natychmiast się krzywi. Nawet to jedno słowo powoduje pieczenie w gardle i kaszel. Matka podaje mu chusteczkę, a on wypluwa w nią ziarnka piasku. Potem pije dostarczoną wodę: robi to tak długo i zachłannie, że aż woda zaczyna mu cieknąć po drodze, jej krople naznaczają mu ubranie i łóżko.

Po wszystkim wymiotuje. Brudzi całą pościel na żółto. Tamara zaciska mocniej usta, powstrzymując się od zrobienia tego samego, a jego matka wstaje i znika z pomieszczenia. Gdy wraca obok niej idą dwie pielęgniarki. Jedna z nich niesie nową pościel i ręczniki.

Yua pozwala się podnieść i położyć w fotelu, choć czuje się przy tym niczym bezwolna lalka. Tamara wreszcie zerka na niego — ich oczy spotykają się, a chwilę później jej ręce obejmują go mocno.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam — bełkocze. Tak, jak jego matka pachnie kawą i mdłym, szpitalnym jedzeniem.

Yua dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nic nie odpowiada.

Nie ma pojęcia, ile mija czasu, ale wreszcie dostaje coś przeciwbólowego, a pielęgniarki niechętnie pozwalają mu iść do łazienki i przemyć się. Wstając ciągnie za sobą Tamarę, to zaś wzbudza jeszcze większą irytację ze strony personelu. Ale Yua ma to gdzieś.

Łazienka jest zielona, połączona z jeszcze jedną salą i, przede wszystkim, jest w rzeczywistości dwoma, małymi pomieszczeniami — jednym z samym, nieco popękanym kiblem i drugim z prysznicem, kilkoma meblami, kranem oraz lustrem. Yua natychmiast podchodzi do tego ostatniego.

Zsuwa biały materiał z ramienia, a jego oczy otwierają się szerzej. Nie rozumie tego, co widzi. W jego głowie ugryzienie jest mocne i brudne, sprawia, że trzeba amputować całą rękę. Ale rzeczywistości na jego ciele nic nie ma. Skóra jest gładka i blada, jak zwykle. Niezależnie od tego, jak mocno naciska i szczypie ją — ból się nie pojawia, krew nie tryska na kafelki.

Wreszcie wzdycha.

— Okej — mówi, odkręcając kran i przemywając w nim ręce oraz usta. — Co się właściwie stało? Jakim cudem… jestem tu? — pyta.

— Um… przywlokłam cię tu — mamrocze dziewczyna i błądzi wzrokiem po ścianach. Na moment zatrzymuje się przy pająku spacerującym pod sufitem.

— Przywlokłaś?

— No bo… gdy cię znalazłam byłeś nieprzytomny, a nie chciałam tracić czasu i biec po pomoc; nie byłam nawet pewna czy dam radę kogokolwiek do ciebie przyprowadzić, więc no… chwyciłam cię za ręce i wlokłam. — Nabiera powietrza, ściera łzę spływającą po policzku i zaczyna: — Yua, ja… Naprawdę…

A on macha ręką i zrzuca z siebie przepoconą, śmierdzącą szpitalem koszule.

— Wlokłaś mnie za ręce? — pyta po chwili, a dostając potwierdzającą odpowiedź, marszczy brwi. — I… byłem sam?

— No… tak?

— A krew? Czy w pobliżu była krew? I czy miałem rozszarpaną rękę?

Tamara mruga. Otwiera i zamyka usta.

— Była krew — przyznaje po chwili i znów spuszcza głowę. — Kiedy to zobaczyłam… ja… pomyślałam, że nie żyjesz. Myślałam, że coś ci się stało. Przysięgam, że nigdy się tak bardzo nie bałam, ale… Kiedy do ciebie podeszłam i zaczęłam się przyglądać… nie miałeś żadnej wielkiej rany. Nic. Jedynie małe zadrapania.

— I byłem sam? — pyta jeszcze raz, a ona znów potwierdza jego słowa.

Yua wzdycha, zsuwając z siebie bokserki.

Nienawidzi rozbierać się przy innych — w szkole zawsze miał z tym problem, gdy nadchodził wuef albo basen. Nawet, gdy był dzieckiem i rodzice go przebierali czuł się dziwnie i uciekał jak najdalej. Ale Tamara jest wyjątkiem. Nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić; nie wie czy ma to jakiś związek z tym, że nie ciągnie jej do mężczyzn, czy tego, że sama nie ma oporów przed rozbieraniem się przy nim, ale w takich chwilach czuje się bezpieczny. Wie, że nie będzie go oceniać ani zwracać szczególnej uwagi na… to wszystko, co Yua wolałby ukryć i co nazywa ❝błędami młodości oraz głupotą ciotki❞. Poparzenia są spore, a niektóre blizny wciąż mają intensywnie czerwony kolor.

Tamara siada na kafelkach, naprzeciwko prysznica i przez chwilę walczy z samą sobą. Kręci się i wierci, aż wreszcie wypowiada jego imię:

— Yua?

— Hm? — Odwraca wzrok od lejącej się wody i zerka na swoją przyjaciółkę.

— No bo… nie denerwuj się, ale… ci ludzie… wiesz, ci z sekty… byli tu.

 _Nie denerwuj się._ No jasne.

Jego ciało całe się napina, a szampon prawie wypada mu z dłoni.

— Po co? — pyta, mając przed oczami ponurego mężczyznę o brązowych włosach i kobietę-albinoskę, wiecznie chodzącą w zwiewnej, półprzeźroczystej białej szacie przypominającej hanfu. Pamięta, że kiedyś zjawili się w jego domu i godzinami rozmawiali z ojcem. Pamięta też, że próbował podsłuchiwać, ale matka natychmiast oderwała go od drzwi i zabrała do ogrodu.

— Chcieli, żeby zaprowadzić ich do jaskini.

— I… zrobiłaś to?

— Próbowałam — przyznaje i obejmuje rękami kolana. — Ale miałam rację. Nie potrafię jej znaleźć drugi raz. Kiedy szliśmy dokładnie obserwowałam teren, zostawiałam mnóstwo znaków, ale… i tak… — Macha jedną ręką. — To tak, jakby to wszystko się rozpłynęło, Yua.

Yua nawet nie jest zaskoczony tą informacją. Toteż zamiast się na niej skupiać, pyta:

— Wrócą?

— Um… powiedzieli, że będą chcieli z tobą porozmawiać.

Yua kiwała głową i uśmiecha się łagodnie, choć żołądek znów ma ściśnięty w węzeł i najchętniej zwymiotowałby jeszcze raz.

W szpitalu ma zostać przynajmniej tydzień. Lekarze mówią, że teoretycznie nic mu nie jest

— oprócz gorączki wydaje się całkiem zdrowy — ale i tak chcą go poobserwować. Jeden z nich pyta czy chciałby porozmawiać z psychologiem. Yua odmawia. W świeżych ubraniach leży w łóżko i analizuje wszystko, co się zdarzyło.

Większość jego wspomnień szybko się zaciera albo odrobinę zniekształca. Nigdy nie pamięta w jakiej kolejności i co powiedział, nawet rozmowa z Tamarą ma już kilka wątpliwych momentów, a jednak… potwora pamięta doskonale. Gdyby dostał kartkę i ołówek mógłby bez problemu narysować jego skrzydła, ostre jak szpilki zęby, szponiaste dłonie i te niesamowicie długie włosy, niczym u horrorowej wersji Roszpunki. Pamięta też jego ruchy, zdziwione spojrzenie posłane na chwilę przed atakiem i krew wytryskującą z rany.

Stuka palcami w blat i wzdycha. Godzinę temu opowiedział o wszystkim Tamarze oraz swojej mamie. Jego przyjaciółka uwierzyła, matka — stwierdziła, że majaczył w gorączce i wcisnęła w niego kolejną butlę wody.

Po kolejnej godzinie zasnął.

Potem budził się i zasypiał przez cały dzień.

Kiedy spał, śnił o ogniu. Płomienie rozświetlały nocne niebo, a tłumy ludzi zbierały się wokół czegoś i szeptały znane mu modlitwy. Próbując się poruszyć słyszał jedynie brzdęk łańcuchów, czasami miał wrażenie, że gdzieś w tłumie dostrzega własną twarz. Kiedy się budził — był spocony i miał gorączkę. Zdarzało mu się bezsensownie bełkotać, a raz jeden ciało znów go zdradziło i podniosło się. Chciało iść w stronę wyjścia, ale pielęgniarka go zatrzymała i odprowadziła do łóżka.

Przez cały ten czas nie rozmawia z Tamarą i matką; jest zbyt wyczerpany, by myśleć logicznie i rozumieć, co się do niego mówi. Nawet z jedzeniem ma problem — kiedy wkłada do ust szarawą, szpitalną breję, na samą myśl o jej przeżyciu, po jego ciele wspinają się torsje. Posiłek przygotowany przez ojca też nie wywołuje lepszych reakcji. Tak więc Yua nie je zbyt często, ale przynajmniej pochłania każdy możliwy napój. Pije, jakby zaraz miał umrzeć z pragnienia. A potem znów śpi.

Drugiego dnia jest odrobinę trzeźwiejszy, nawet wdaje się w dyskusje z matką, ale trzeciego — poprzedni stan powraca i rozciąga się aż do dnia piątego. Yua znów majaczy, czasami zrywa się z wrzaskiem i rzuca przedmiotami. Trzeciego dnia łapie się tez na tym, że nie potrafi zasnąć bez uprzedniego zasłonięcia wszystkich okien i pozostawienia zapalonych świateł. Czuje się, jak dziecko.

To nie tak, że piątego dnia powracają w nim wszystkie siły. Właściwie — wszystko w nim ma ochotę kontynuować narzuconą rutynę. Problem polega na tym, że o jedenastej zostaje wybudzony przez pielęgniarkę, a kiedy próbuje ją zignorować — zostaje szarpnięciem usadzony na łóżku.

Z trudem uchyla powieki. Poliki ma mokre, a oczy podpuchnięte.

Kobieta jest blada. Mamrocze coś pod nosem i otwiera jedno z okien, pozwalając świeżemu powietrzu wedrzeć się do środka. W pośpiechu zbiera z siebie zrzuconą poduszkę i szlafrok. Odkłada wszystko na swoje miejsce, poprawia fotel i jeszcze raz rozgląda się po sali.

— Tyle musi wystarczyć — szepcze, choć wyraźnie najchętniej kazałaby mu jeszcze pójść się wykąpać i ubrać w najlepsze ciuchy, jakie tylko przywiozła mu matka.

Yua nie rozumie skąd u niej te nerwy. A potem drzwi się otwierają, a do środka wdziera się mocny, liliowy zapach. Jego serce i żołądek kolejny raz w ciągu tego tygodnia robią fikołki. Przełyka ślinę i zmusza się do zerknięcia na nowo przybyłą parę.

Kobieta jest niższa, niż zapamiętał, ale wciąż nosi te same szaty. Mężczyzna zaraz zdążył posiwieć przez te lata, a jego twarz naznaczyły nowe blizny. W białym mundurze wygląda, jakby wrócił z jakiejś wojny. Albo, jak pomniejsza postać z kreskówki, którą Yua kiedyś oglądał z Tamarą.

Gryzie dolną wargę, a całe zmęczenie natychmiast go opuszcza. Kobieta bez słów przysiada na fotelu, a mężczyzna staje obok i piorunuje go wzrokiem.

— Dziękujemy — mówi kobieta do pielęgniarki, a ta skłania się, jakby miała przed sobą samą królową i czerwona na twarzy wychodzi pośpiesznie z pomieszczenia. Kobieta odchrząkuje i znów patrzy na chłopaka. — Jestem Adrastea.

— Wiem, kim pani jest — bełkocze, zaciskając palce na kołdrze.

  
  


  
  


  
  



	3. 03.talizman z bazaru.

Pada deszcz.

Yua nie widzi go — nie może oderwać wzroku od kobiety — ale słyszy, jak krople uderzają o szyby raz za razem. Potrafi wyobrazić sobie, jak po zderzeniu ze szkłem spływają po nim na zewnętrzny parapet i pozostawiają tam kałuże. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy przemyka mu myśl, że właśnie tam zostawił kubek z herbatą. Wzdycha ciężko. Zalegająca cisza zaczyna go dręczyć; ma w sobie coś z tego momentu, gdy człowiek poznaje swojego idola i nie potrafi wydać z siebie nawet małego, ciche dźwięku. Cała różnica opiera się jedynie na tym, że uczucia Yuy względem kobiety są raczej po drugiej stronie skrajności. Nie obraziłby się gdyby odeszła, zostawiając go w spokoju i zabierając ze sobą tę irytującą aurę autorytetu.

Mężczyzna, który nie przedstawił się stoi w drzwiach. Chociaż ledwie chwilę temu ustawiał się przy kobiecie, zmienił pozycje, gdy tylko na korytarzu rozbrzmiało echo kroków. Nie patrzy na Yue ani nic konkretnego. Wbija wzrok w przestrzeń, oczy ma podkrążone, ale czujne. Wygląda, jakby — widząc jeden niewłaściwy ruch — mógł wyjąć pistolet zza paska i zabić bez mrugnięcia. Yua stwierdza, oczywiście niegłośno, że go nie lubi, ale w pewnym sensie podziwia idealny, śnieżnobiały mundur i złociste dodatki w postaci klamer, guzików i łańcuchów. Przez chwilę zastanawia się czy taki strój jest ciężki, czy może jedynie takie sprawia wrażenie, a w rzeczywistości nosi się go równie wygodnie co piżamę.

Odchrząkuje.

W porównaniu do mężczyzny jego oczy są jedynie podkrążone. Nie ma w nich nic czujnego, bystrego. W przypadku ataku nie potrafiłby się obronić. Pewnie nawet nie zdążyłby się schować — zmęczony po koszmarach miałby paskudnie opóźniony czas reakcji. Prawdopodobnie właśnie dlatego w końcu się poddaje, przestaje testować swoją i ich cierpliwość, i przerywa cisze.

— Więc? O co chodzi? Mogę w czymś pomóc?

Domyśla się, co jest problemem i źródłem ich wizyty. Wciąż pamięta, słyszy w uszach drżący głos Tamary. Wierci się na swoim miejscu i syczy, gdy niechcący pociera wenflonem o pościel. Choć to niemożliwe, przez moment ma wrażenie, że zaraz odpadną mu wszystkie żyły, a oczy wypadną z oczodołów. Zgaduje, że po powrocie do domu będzie miał na ręce sporego siniaka i niezbyt mu to odpowiada.

— Cała wyspa wie już o tym, co się wydarzyło — oświadcza Adrastea. Jej głos jest absurdalny. Jednocześnie dziecięcy i niesamowicie poważny, dorosły. Yua ma wręcz wrażenie, że słyszy dwie idealnie nałożone na siebie ścieżki dźwiękowe.

— Naprawdę? — Yua zdusza w sobie chęć wywrócenia oczami. Wyspa nie jest przesadnie mała, nie da się jej obejść w kilka godzin, ale mieszka na niej wystarczająco długo, by wiedzieć, że tego typu informacje ruszają w obieg po zaledwie pięciu minutach od zdarzenia, a po godzinie wszyscy już wiedzą. — Czy to tak do mnie dotarliście? Wydawało mi się, że raczej trzymacie się na uboczu i ignorujecie dziwne wieści…

Adrastea wygląda, jak portret, który choć potrafi przemawiać do ludzi, nie jest w stanie zmieniać wyrazu twarzy. Jej mięśnie nawet nie drgają, tkwią zastygłe w jednej określonej pozie.

— Ignorujemy wieści o przyziemnych katastrofach, uznając je za naturalną kolej rzeczy, odpowiedź na ludzkie czyny — przyznała. — Ale kiedy słyszymy o odkryciu jaskini, której nikt przez lata nie potrafił odnaleźć, naszym obowiązkiem jest to zbadać. Zwłaszcza, gdy w środku może czaić się zło przerastające ludzkie zagrożenia; zło zakłócające naturalny przebieg zdarzeń.

Tym razem nie daje rady i po prostu wywraca oczami. Ma ochotę powiedzieć coś o _naturalności_ i potworze, ale w porę przypomina sobie o mężczyźnie z pistoletem. Milczy więc, palcami wystukuje rytm na kolanie i intensywnie myśli. Niezależnie od ciekawości jest pewien, że już nigdy nie wróci do jaskini. Nawet nie wie czy potrafiłby ją znaleźć skoro Tamara nie dała rady. Tym bardziej — nie chce tego próbować w obecności szemranej sekty. Kto wie co by z nim zrobili po dotarciu do celu?

— To tylko jaskinia — mówi wreszcie. Pot spływa mu po ciele, a usta ma trochę suche, ale nie ośmiela się sięgnąć po szklankę. — Nawet nie jestem pewien czy to dokładnie _ta_ jaskinia. — Robi palcami cudzysłów. Zaczyna cieszyć go myśl, że z kroplówki wciąż zlatują leki przeciwbólowe. Może dzięki temu ewentualne postrzelenie nie będzie tak paskudne.

— Twoja przyjaciółka twierdzi, że wszystko było, jak w opowieściach — wtrąca mężczyzna. Głos ma donośny, nieprzyjemny. Jest jedną z tych osób, które nie potrzebują megafonu.

— Moja przyjaciółka ma bujną wyobraźnie. — Wzrusza ramionami i natychmiast się krzywi. Na ugryzionym ramieniu wciąż nie ma nawet śladu, ale w tej chwili Yua czuje się, jakby zęby wciąż tkwiły pod skórą i uparcie drążyły w niej dziury.

— Być może tak jest — przyznaje Adrastea — ale to nie ona wierzy, że ugryzł ją potwór, a rana później zniknęła pozostawiając za sobą jedynie ból, prawda? — Uśmiecha się, jakby czynienie go bladym i roztrzęsionym sprawiało jej przyjemność. Potem zerka na zegarek umieszczony nad drzwiami i wzdycha. Podnosi się ze swojego miejsca, otrzepuje suknie. Kiedy się porusza pachnie ziołami. — Yua — mówi, dotykając ramienia chłopaka. — Nie będziemy cię zmuszać do prowadzenia nas tam. Zwłaszcza — nie będziemy tego robić teraz, gdy jesteś w tak okrutnym stanie, ale… My naprawdę chcemy pomóc...

— Nie potrzebuje pomocy — mamrocze.

—...tobie i całej wyspie — kończy, ignorując jego słowa. — Chcemy dalej utrzymywać tu pokój; chcemy, by wszystko toczyło się naturalnie, bez udziału… zewnętrznych czynników. Dlatego proszę cię byś przemyślał swoją decyzję. — Znów poprawia suknie. — Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, przyjdź do kościoła. Będziemy czekać.

Wychodzi pozostawiając po sobie ziołowy zapach i mnóstwo niepokoju.

Yua jęczy niezadowolony z tego obrotu spraw i pada na łóżko. Ramię wciąż boli, a kiedy odchyla fragment materiału — z przerażeniem odkrywa, że widzi krew. Wydarzenia sprzed chwili natychmiast opuszczają jego głowę, a on ponownie siada. Przesuwa palcami po skórze, próbuje odnaleźć zadrapanie, wielką ranę, nierówne ślady po zębach, ale pod jeziorem z krwi jego ciało jest wręcz irytująco gładkie. Nabiera powietrza do płuc, zerka na drzwi i biegnie do łazienki. Jedną ręką zrzuca z siebie górną część piżamy. Odkręca kran.

Nie ma pojęcia, ile czasu nad nim stoi, ale woda wylewa się poza białe krawędzi i rozlewa mu na nogi. Ma pod sobą mnóstwo kałuż, a ręcznik lepi się od krwi. Ma ochotę nacisnąć czerwony przycisk umieszczony przy drzwiach i tym samym wezwać pielęgniarkę, ale… jak to wytłumaczyć? Czy jeśli to zrobi, zostawią go jeszcze trochę na obserwacji? A może nie będą potrafili zobaczyć krwi, uznają go za wariata i już nigdy nie wypuszczą?

Gryzie dolną wargę i bierze drugi ręcznik. Trze nim tak mocno, że skóra zaczyna szczypać i czerwienieć. Przez chwilę nic się nie dzieje — ramie jest czyste, blade i Yua zaczyna wierzyć, że to już koniec. A potem krew znowu zaczyna wypływać spod skóry. Jest jej mniej. Z wielkiego wodospadu przeistoczyła się w niewielkie, czerwone strumyczki dosięgające ramienia i opadające na podłogę, ale to wcale nie sprawia, że chłopak czuje się lepiej. Zaczyna mu się kręcić w głowie. Musi się oprzeć, żeby nie wylądować na zimnej podłodze.

Chwilę później i tak jego kolana zderzają się z kafelkami, a w głowie pojawia się absurdalna myśl, że tak właśnie będzie wyglądał jego koniec. Nie umrze gdzieś na drugim końcu świata, stary i zadowolony z przeżytego życia. Zginie w szpitalnej łazience, czując w nozdrzach drażniący zapach środków do dezynfekcji i z raną, której nawet nie widać. Może napiszą o nim w gazecie, może stanie się atrakcją i to nim, jego sytuacją rodzice zaczną straszyć dzieci.

Zasypia.

*

Czuje się, jakby ktoś roztrzaskał mu butelkę na głowie. Niechętnie uchyla powieki i natychmiast krzywi się pod wpływem światła bijącego z lampy. Pielęgniarka patrzy na niego z mieszaniną irytacji i strachu. Yua próbuje wstać i natychmiast poślizguje się. Cała łazienka jest zalana. Yua ma mokre spodnie, a kątem oka widzi, że zakrwawione ręczniki przebarwiły wodę i pozostawiły czerwone smugi na ścianie.

— Ja… — zaczyna i natychmiast milknie. Nie ma pojęcia, jak to wyjaśnić. Być może byłoby mu łatwiej, gdyby dostał mocniejszą reakcje, ale kobieta nie daje mu jej. Woli kręcić głową i patrzeć na cały ten bałagan. — Przepraszam? — bełkocze.

W tej chwili nienawidzi swojej przyjaciółki i jej pomysłów. Nienawidzi też siebie za to, że zawsze musi się na nie godzić; że nie byłby sobą gdyby ją zignorował i raz jeden został w ciepłym, bezpiecznym łóżku. Gdyby mógł cofnąć czas — nawet nie odebrałby telefonu. Rzuciłby nim w puste akwarium, przekręcił się na drugi bok i zasnął. Spałby do południa, rozkoszując się przyjemnymi, może trochę absurdalnymi, snami.

Niestety nie ma przy sobie maszyny za pomocą której mógłby się cofnąć i zacząć od nowa, więc zamiast śnić o rzeczach dobrych, dalej wpatruje się w kobietę i próbuje wstać. Z zaskoczeniem odkrywa, że kran wciąż nie jest zakręcony — woda wylewa się z niego strumieniami, zaczyna sięgać kolan siedzącego chłopaka, jakby przebywał w szczelnym pomieszczeniu.

Marszczy brwi na tę myśl i zerka na wyjście, ale… Nie widzi tego, co zapamiętał. Zamiast najprostszych, drewnianych drzwi dostrzega coś, co przypomina mu sieć rybacką. Coś jest rozciągnięte na całym przejściu i chociaż składa się z licznych dziur — woda nie potrafi się przebić i wypłynąć na zewnątrz.

Yua kręci gwałtownie głową. Do jego uszu dociera echo kroków — bose stopy uderzają o podłogę, a coś innego, jakby kość, ociera się o ściany. Pielęgniarka rozchyla usta, ale zamiast słów jej gardło opuszcza woda. Jest brudna, śmierdząca i nawet zatkanie nosa nic nie daje.

Łzawią mu oczy.

Ktoś krzyczy — przeciągle, paskudnie, jakby konał.

Yua miota się w wodzie, ciągle próbuje wstać i za każdym razem ląduje na kolanach. Ramie boli nawet mocniej, niż wcześniej — teraz czuje się, jakby coś wyżerało mu skórę. Ma wręcz wrażenie, że gdy spojrzy na nie zobaczy dziury, przez które prześwitują kości. Dlatego nie patrzy. Boi się.

Kroki cichną.

Ciało pielęgniarki wydaje z siebie trzaski. Skręca się, wije. Pracowniczy strój miga, przeistaczając w coś innego — coś, co widział w podręcznikach od historii, zapisane jako tradycyjne stroje rdzennych mieszkańców wyspy. Jej pozy są coraz dziwniejsze, kości przebijają skórę, ale z ust wciąż nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk.

Yua odwraca wzrok nie potrafiąc tego znieść i natychmiast zamiera.

Po drugiej stronie siatki stoi potwór, ale zdaje się być młodszy, mniejszy. Patrzy na chłopaka z przechyloną głową, a łańcuch zaciska się wokół jego szyi. Jest nagi, ale czarne, długie włosy opadają falami na ciało i okrywają większą jego część.

Potwór wzdycha i otwiera usta, a padające z nich słowa sprawiają, że Yua natychmiast się budzi. Tym razem — naprawdę.

Dyszy ciężko i w pierwszej chwili walczy z ciężką kołdrą, mając wrażenie, że jest ona siecią. Potem jego kończyny opadają wzdłuż ciała, a głowa ląduje na poduszce. Nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem znalazł się w swojej sali, ale za oknami jest jasno i wciąż pada deszcz. Tym razem widzi i słyszy, jak krople uderzają o okno, i z irytacją stwierdza, że faktycznie zostawił kubek na zewnętrznym parapecie.

Zapocony siada. Dotyka ramienia i z ulgą zauważa, że nie ma na nim nawet śladu krwi. Może to też był sen? Może zasnął zaraz po wyjściu niecodziennych gości?

— Tak byłoby najlepiej — mamrocze i obejmuje kolana rękoma. Chwilę później uświadamia sobie jedną rzecz: nie ma wenflonu. W jego miejscu widnieje jedynie fioletowo-niebieska plama. Syczy dotykając jej.

*

Aż do wyjścia ze szpitala wszystko zlewa się ze sobą. Ostatecznie Yua nie ma pojęcia, co robił i w jakiej kolejności. Nie wie też, ile z tego w rzeczywistości było snem, ale cieszy się, że wreszcie może zobaczyć swój dom.

Droga ze szpitala jest długa, a jego nogi zdążyły odzwyczaić się od chodzenia, ale nawet to nie sprawia, że zaczyna narzekać.

Kiedy on i jego matka wchodzą między drzewa, Yua zatrzymuje się i opiera o jedno z nich. Dyszy.

— Dzięki — mamrocze, gdy kobieta podaje mu butelkę z wodą. Pije, jakby robił to po raz pierwszy od kilku tygodni.

— Chcesz usiąść i odpocząć?

Yua zamyśla się.

Owszem, chce tego. Bardzo chętnie przysiadłby na jednej z ławeczek i poczekał aż nogi przestaną zachowywać się, jakby ktoś je podpalił; poczekałby aż krajobraz dokoła przestanie się obracać w szaleńczym tempie. Z drugiej strony — Yua się boi. Pierwszy raz w życiu żałuje, że jego dom nie jest umieszczony obok innych, że w porównaniu do nich on skrywa się w głuszy, za licznymi drzewami i krzakami. Jaskinia jest po drugiej stronie, ale i tak ma wrażenie, że znowu poczuje _tamten_ ból i zostanie zmuszony do wędrowania w jej stronę.

— Nie, chodźmy już — mówi wreszcie i rusza przed siebie.

— Tamara u nas była i zostawiła ci kilka rzeczy — informuje go matka, gdy są już w połowie drogi.

Ich dom ma dwa piętra i w pewnym stopniu przyrasta do ogromnego drzewa. Żeby się do niego dostać — trzeba wejść po schodach na werandę. Pod nimi jest pusta przestrzeń osłonięta drewnianym sufitem. Yua pamięta, że gdy był dzieckiem stał tam basen i pudła wypełnione zabawkami, których nie dało się trzymać w domu. Pamięta też, że później, przez dwa lata, stał tam biały, długi stół i krzesła o tym samym kolorze. On i Tamara biegali między nimi, a czasami, gdy nie było dorosłych w pobliżu, zabierali jego matce kosmetyki i ubrania, i robili pokaz mody. Stół był ich sceną. Niestety — pewnego razu pozostawili po sobie odciski stóp i wszystko się wydało. Rodzice nie byli zadowoleni. Ale ostatecznie wystrój zniknął na rzecz nowego hobby matki. Hobby, które trwało przez pięć miesięcy i polegało na układaniu kolorowych kamieni, kopaniu w ziemi, sadzeniu kwiatów i wielu innych męczących rzeczach.

Czasami Yua żałuje, że jego matka zrezygnowała z ogrodnictwa. Potem jednak przypomina sobie o jej ciągłych bólach i narzekaniach, i stwierdza, że zdrowie jest ważniejsze, niż stan ogrodu.

Wspina się po schodach, a nogi protestują przy każdym kroku. Oszklone drzwi od domu są otwarte, a z środka wydobywa się słodki zapach ciasta. Swojego ojca Yua odnajduje na korytarzu — mężczyzna walczy z ramką, którą już miesiąc temu miał przywiesić nad stolikiem. Umieszczone w niej zdjęcie przedstawia całą ich rodzinę, Tamarę oraz kuzyna Yuy. Są na plaży, a gdzieś w oddali majaczą ławki i inni ludzie, nachylający się nad grillem. Wystarcza jeden rzut okiem i Yua natychmiast zaczyna za tym tęsknić.

— Cześć, tato — mówi, a mężczyzna podskakuje i wypuszcza z ręki gwoździe.

— Och, wróciliście — mamrocze na widok swojego dziecka i stojącej kawałek dalej żony. Ma ślady smaru na policzkach i bandaż zaciśnięty wokół lewej ręki. Yua nie pamięta już co tym razem stało się jego ojcu, ale domyśla się, że wypadek miał miejsca w trakcie pracy.

Przez chwilę rozmawiają. Właściwie — głównie jego rodzice rozmawiają, kierując się w stronę kuchnio-salonu, a Yua idzie za nimi. Korzystając z ich nieuwagi, kroi sobie spory kawałek ciasta truskawkowo-waniliowego i oblewa je bitą śmietaną. Po chwili namysłu wyciąga z zamrażalnika lody czekoladowe, a z szafki nad kuchenką — żelki o smaku coli. Kawałek ciasta szybko przeistacza się w ogromny deser o kilku różnych smakach; jedną z tych potraw, na które jego rodzice i Tamara nie potrafią nawet spojrzeć. Że niby to obrzydliwe czy coś takiego.

Yua wywraca aż oczami i wpycha sobie do ust mieszaninę lodów, ciasta i żelek. Żałuje, że nie ma jeszcze czekolady karmelowej. Mógłby ją zetrzeć i wiórkami obsypać deser.

Kiedy je zapomina o problemach ze snem i innych dręczących go problemach. Wręcz czuje się, jakby znów był zwyczajnym nastolatkiem, a ten dzień niewiele różnił się od poprzednich. Przy kolejnym kawałku deseru prawie płacze ze szczęścia. Och, jak on tęsknił za deserami i ogólnie potrawami, które da się zjeść bez odruchów wymiotnych!

— Będę u siebie — mówi z pełną buzią i wymija dyskutujących o pracy rodziców.

Domyśla się, że tak naprawdę nie powinien od razu wciskać w siebie tylu słodyczy i, że jego brzuch jeszcze mu się odwdzięczy za takie traktowanie, ale w tej chwili nieszczególnie go to obchodzi. Skacze po kolejnych schodach, jak wtedy gdy był dzieckiem i zwykłe chodzenie wydawało mu się za nudne. Nogą zatrzaskuje drzwi do swojego pokoju.

Zjada jeszcze kilka kawałków deseru i wreszcie zerka na swoje łóżko i leżące na nim kolorowe torby. Wzdycha ciężko. Mimowolnie zerka na swój telefon. Ma dwa nieodebrane połączenia (jedno z numeru, którego nie zna i drugie od Tamary), kilka wiadomości od rodziny i przyjaciółki oraz mnóstwo powiadomień z twittera. To ostatnie podoba mu się najmniej.

Odkłada talerz i telefon na biurko. Zgarnia z łóżka torby i wspina się po drabinie prosto na niewielką przestrzeń odgrodzoną jedynie drewnianymi barierkami. Może z niej obserwować cały pokój, a na podłodze ma wyłożone trzy materace i mnóstwo kołder oraz poduszek. Kiedyś w rogu stał jeszcze kufer z zabawkami, ale jego Yua pozbył się z pięć lat temu. Rok temu zaś upchnął na jego miejscu niewielki regał z komiksami.

Siada na materacu i wysypuje na niego zawartość niebieskiej torby. Z zadowoleniem odkrywa, że to głównie słodycze — ulubiona czekolada (karmelowa!), batony, lizaki, żelki w różnych smakach i kształtach, i ten jeden jogurt o pięciu smakach. Nie jest tak dobry, jak mrożony, ale Yua i tak docenia jego obecność wśród przysmaków.

Zjada czekoladę i sięga po czerwoną torbę. Ona jest większa i cięższa, a jej zawartość składa się z dwóch pudeł: żółtego i pomarańczowego. W tym pierwszym Yua odnajduje rzeczy, które pożyczył swojej przyjaciółce w ciągu ostatnich ośmiu miesięcy. W drugim — książki, które, dla odmiany, to ona obiecała mu pożyczyć. Odkłada je na regał.

Kolejna, zielona, torebka jest wypełniona kartkami z życzeniami powrotu do zdrowia. Są podpisane przez Tamarę, jej rodzinę i kilku ich znajomych ze szkoły. Yua uśmiecha się czytając je. Udaje mu się nawet zapomnieć o tym, że wciąż ma pretensje do swojej przyjaciółki.

Ostatnia torba jest żółto-czerwona, a jej zawartość na nowo pozbawia chłopaka uśmiechu. Z grymasem na ustach przygląda się kadzidłom, soli zapakowanej w materiał, fioletowym kryształom i prostokątnemu, czarnemu pudełeczku. W dołączonym do tego liściku Tamara zachęca go do otworzenia pudełeczka i skorzystania z jego pomocy. Yua wywraca oczami, ale otwiera je.

Wciąga z pudełka papierowy, żółty talizman. Wypisane na nim wzory przypominają mu dwie złączone ze sobą fale albo nić DNA, otarte oko, uproszczonego smoka i odwróconą do góry nogami siódemkę. Pod talizmanem, w pudełku, odnajduje instrukcję obsługi złożoną z trzech podpunktów. Natychmiast rozpoznaje charakter pisma.

— Serio? — jęczy mając przed oczami staruszkę sprzedającą różne, podobno, magiczne rzeczy na niewielkim bazarze przy plaży. Kiedyś, jako dzieci, on i Tamara zakradali się do niej, podkradali jej kryształy i uciekali. Potrafiła gonić ich godzinami, ale i tak zawsze następnego dnia częstowała ich ciastkami oraz lemoniadą, a czasami wręczała im piękne naszyjniki, za które inni musieli sporo zapłacić.

Myśląc o niej Yua trochę żałuje, że te czasy już minęły i teraz widują się tylko wtedy, gdy on i Tamara idą popływać.

 _Może niedługo pójdę ją odwiedzić?_ — myśli, bawiąc się talizmanem. Pomimo sentymentu do staruszki, nie wierzy w jego mistyczne moce.

A potem przypomina sobie jaskinie i wiszący na niej przedmiot. Gryzie dolną wargę. Dalej ma mnóstwo wątpliwości, ale zawiesza talizman nad swoim łóżkiem i wraca do jedzenia ciasta. Reszta dnia jest zadziwiająco nudna — jego ojciec uparcie nad czymś pracuje, a matka wychodzi w okolicach piętnastej i wraca dopiero późno w nocy, gdy Yua kończy odgrzewać kolację. On sam cały dzień spędza w swoim pokoju: czyta komiksy, oddzwania i odpisuje do każdego, kto próbował się z nim kontaktować i uparcie walczy z sennością.

W pewnym momencie rozluźnia się na tyle, że zdejmuje przepaskę, odsłaniając blizny idące pod prawym okiem i gałkę pokrytą siecią czerwonych plam. Pamięta, że blizny są wynikiem działań cioci, ale dalej nie potrafi zrozumieć, czemu jego gałka oczna wygląda w taki sposób. Kiedyś próbował odkryć to przez internet, ale po godzinie poszukiwań odkrył jedynie, że ma raka dziesięciu różnych narządów i została mu godzina życia.

Yua zjada kolacje z rodzicami. Niechętnie opowiada im, jak spędził dzień, a potem, już z ciekawością, wysłuchuje ich historii. Śmieje się, gdy matka opowiada anegdotę ze swojej pracy. Potem marszczy brwi słysząc, że ojciec znów prawie podpalił im dom.

Półgodziny później odkłada naczynia do zlewu i żegna się z rodzicami. Ziewając i chwiejąc się, zamyka się w swoim pokoju, i dopiero wówczas powraca do niego cały niepokój. Dziesięć razy sprawdza czy ma zamknięty balkon i okno. Jest tak poddenerwowany, że ostatecznie zbiega na dół i sprawdza również wszystkie drzwi i okna. Ma ochotę zerknąć także na sypialnie rodziców, ale wie, jakby to się skończyło, więc ostatecznie ma jedynie nadzieje, że chcąc uniknąć komarów, pozamykali się.

Po powrocie znów sprawdza swój balkon i swoje okno, i wreszcie zasłania je roletami. Dopiero po tym wszystkim pada na łóżko i zasypia.

Skłamałby mówiąc, że sen jest przyjemny. Jest równie paskudny, co te snute w szpitalu. Jego dom płonie, a ludzie z wyspy zbierają się pod nim i wykrzykują coś, czego Yua nie potrafi zrozumieć. Nigdzie nie ma potwora, ale Yua i tak czuje się obserwowany.

Biegnie przed siebie, szukając rodziców, a płomienie liżą go po całym ciele. Zostawiają czerwone ślady, bąble. Hałas narasta — krzyki mieszają się z pobrzękiwaniem dobiegającym gdzieś zza drzew.

A potem Yua spada. Deski jęczą pod jego ciężarem i wreszcie pękają, wypluwając go na zewnątrz. Ląduje w piasku i natychmiast się budzi.

Yua siada z sykiem na łóżku i zerka na telefon. Przespał cztery godziny. Wzdycha ciężko. Zastanawia się czy tak będzie już zawsze, czy może z czasem wreszcie się uspokoi i powróci do swojego poprzedniego rytmu.

Myśląc, sunie wzrokiem po pokoju aż wreszcie zatrzymuje się na talizmanie. Jego górna część — od papierowych rogów po ostatnie fragmenty pierwszego symbolu — jest czarna, a kiedy Yua jej dotyka, rozpada się.

  
  



End file.
